1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storm door latch mechanisms, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved storm door lock apparatus which may readily and efficiently enable latching of a storm door closure device in a predetermined orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storm door closure devices and cant locks for such devices is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are of a relatively small geometric configuration in relationship to a closure device and accordingly, access by a user in somewhat difficult when a user has limited access to the latch mechanism by preoccupation with articles being transported by the user.
In utilizing storm door locks of the prior art, a user must reposition articles that he may be transporting to enable latching of the door mechanism. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,338 to Falk is illustrative of a typical door closure with an associated cant lock 57 that must be grasped by a user's fingertips to enable actuation of the lock. This type of device is typical of the prior art in that access to the cant lock requires dexterity by a user when utilizing the lock during transport of articles by said user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,435 to Nakanura sets forth a variation of a cant lock mechanism formed of a spiraled wire member that enables over-edge engagement with a cylinder of a pneumatic door closer, but sets forth the shortcomings of other prior art devices as noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,825 to Wood sets forth an elongate abutment member for checking the closing of a pneumatic-type door cylinder relying on gravity to cause a stop to fall into engagement with the end of the cylinder, wherein the stop mechanism of the Wood patent is awkward in usage and is further limiting in the positioning of the door closure, wherein the length of the abutment stop is the only position of checking the pneumatic arrangement available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,264 to Stoffregen sets forth a relatively complex abutment door latch device wherein a lever is positioned along an associated rod of the piston and a cam and follower are actuatable from a preset position to tilt the lever into a locking engagement. The Stoffregen patent is of a complex and awkward configuration, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,969 to Obenshain sets forth a pivotal detent lock engageable in a plurality of recesses of the door piston of the associated cylinder and is, as is other prior art, limiting in the positions available for securement of the piston rod relative to the piston.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved storm door lock apparatus that addresses both the problem of effectiveness and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.